


Their obsessions

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: I'll be tagging more as this goes on, Manipulation, Multi, Yandere, it's all yandere stuff, no rape or dubcon will be here don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: A collection of yandere stuff from my Tumblr. All reader insert. Tags will be updated along the way.





	1. Tfp bumblebee/reader

You had been with Bee all day and you really needed to get home, it was nearly midnight after all. With a small smile, you turned to your adorable boyfriend.

“Bee? I’m getting kinda tired and it’s late. Can you take me home, please?”

He looked at you for a second before his door wings dropped and he put on puppy eyes. Of course, he was gonna guilt trip you into staying, again. Well, you weren’t going to let that happen this time.

“I love you Buzzlegum but I gotta go home. I have work tomorrow and it’s already late as is. I need my sleep so I don’t pass out during my shift tomorrow”

He gave out a series of sad beeps as he looked down at his peds. He looked like a kicked dog about to burst into tears.

“Honeeey Please? I’ll always be back. Besides I’ve called in sick several times to spend time with you. If I do it again I’ll get fired and I'll have to look for another job.”

He leaned down and nuzzled you while letting out several whiny buzzes. He wanted you to live here so you wouldn't have to worry about it? That wasn’t exactly an option unless it was last resort.

“I’ll just be a nuisance if I-” 

He jumped as he began to insist that you wouldn’t. It’d even be better since you’d always be with him. He feels so alone without you here anyway. The other bots are just too serious to understand him and Raf is just a kid. The other humans can’t even understand what he says but you always seem to get him. You’re the only one who does nowadays.

God, he was really laying it on thick today. But you need to get home…

But as you looked at his depressed face the ache in you’re heart said that wasn’t an option.

“Fine, I’ll stay here tonight. I hated that job anyway.”

He immediately lit up with excitement and began to nuzzle you. He buzzed and beeped out “I love you”s again and again as he pulled you close.

How could you ever say no to him when he was so happy when you stayed?


	2. tfp megatron/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron saw the only worthwhile human and wanted his first impression to be his best.

Megatron couldn’t believe how things went this way. Starscream had just quickly snatched a nearby human to use as a hostage to escape and brought the only worthwhile human on the blasted planet.

He saw you first through surveillance and immediately knew that he had to play his cards right. He forced Starscream to guard you knowing full well his disdain for humans. He had to time things right to make a perfect impression. To be your “knight in shining armor” as human say.

Starscream somehow seemed even more irritable than usual and having to deal with a needy human at the end of the day. Only an idiot wouldn’t see it coming. Megatron was counting on it actually.

It was just a request for the bathroom but that was all it took to set Starscream off. His screeching voice was so loud it could be heard in the hall. Megatron counted the seconds as Starscream ranted till he heard a large bang followed by silence.

Immediately Megatron opened the door. If Starscream hurt you in his fit of rage his energon would stain the walls of this room. What he saw instead, thank Primus, was Starscream with his claws two knuckles deep into next to your crying form.

“Starscream!” Megatron snarled. Megatron grabbed Starscream’s wing and yanked it intending to just pull him up but Megatron didn’t calculate for his servo that was embedded in the floor. The sound of ripping metal echoed and a pained screech filled the room as his wing was nearly torn off, Starscream’s servo acting as an anchor.

He saw you flinch, tears falling faster at this. He hadn’t meant to do such a thing, he really hadn’t. Megatron had planned to punish Starscream later but what is done is done. “Go get your wing fixed now then report back to me; in person,” he growled between gritted denta. Starscream pried his servo from the floor as Megatron’s optic bored holes through him.

As he fled the room Megatron turned to you softening his expressing as best he could. You shivered on the floor, eyes red and puffy, hair a knotted mess, and clothes messy. Starscream will be lucky to walk in the next cycle when he was through with him.

Megatron knelled and in as soft a voice he could manage confirmed that you were okay.

“I-I want to-” A sob racked through your body as you curled into yourself. You seemed so scared. No other person, let alone any organic, made his spark ache when he saw them in this state. He reached a servo around you to pick you up. As a digit brushed against your back you instinctively flinched from him.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. I won’t let any further harm come to you. I swear it upon my spark” He did his best to come off as friendly, something next to impossible for the ex-gladiator. You only looked up at his with your wet eyes and nodded.

With one fluid motion, he scooped you into his servo and held you to his chest plate, right next to the Decepticon insignia. Standing slowly he could feel you wrap your arms around a digit. It was most likely for stability but part him hoped it was you seeking comfort. Putting his other servo as a guard to protect you he turned and began to walk back to his berth room.

It wasn’t exactly how he planned to make his first impression with his obsession but this surely was something that he could work with.


	3. Megatron's Pet is Okay With All This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really yandere I guess but It's this is the best place to put it. Megatron keeps trying to humiliate his pet but keeps failing.

Megatron held a studded collar and leash in his servo. He has been trying to do anything to get any response from you. Anything, anger, disgust, annoyance, anything other than casual passive compliance you always had.

His latest attempt, to stop providing clean cloths to you, only resulted in you just not wearing anything but a pair of boxers. You even commented that it was nice to have an excuse to be topless all the time. Before that, he only provided raw top ramen that he had stolen from a semi-truck that was on its way to delivering it somewhere. You just ate it and thanked him for the crunchy food since you liked the texture. He even saw you try and snort a flavor packet once just for the hell of it. Before that, he kept you in a 6X6X6 foot cage but you still didn’t seem to care. It’s not like you were going anywhere anyway you said.

If this, treating you like an actual pet and putting you on a leash, didn’t work he’d have to get especially creative.

He entered the room and saw you, laying as sprawled as you could in the cage wearing a pair of plaid boxers and crunching on raw ramen, and gave a cough to announce his presence. You turned to him and held out two fingers, a ‘peace sign’ he had learned it was called.

“You must wear this at all times,” He dropped the leash and collar between the bars of the cage. You picked it up and turned it over in your small hands. A smile grew wide across your face as you laughed.

“Wow, I didn’t think you were into this type of thing Megs,” You looked at him again and laughed at his confused expression.

“What are you talking about?” He seemed annoyed as he glared down at you.

“Pet play? Possibly humiliation too considering all your resent requests. Never thought the ‘Mighty Megatron’ would get off to having a pet human in a leash but I guess you learn a new thing every day,” You smirked at him as you placed the collar around your neck.

This is not what he had expected. You even found it humorous. You had to be messing with him now. No human would be okay with this yet you took everything in stride. He stood, looking at you in disbelief as you laughed at his befuddlement.

“What? Am I just too sexy for you to handle in this studded collar you got me?” You propped up a leg on a bar of the cage. A playful eye waggle as tried to figure out what to say.

“Why? Why are you like this?”


	4. Bee’s horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn without plot with tfa bumblebee

You were the only one allowed to see him like this. The only one allowed to make him feel small. The only one allowed to completely encompass him.  
Bumblebee's digits were grabbing at anything he could reach. Pawing at your panels and seems, trying so hard to pull you closer.  
You restrained his arms with one hand now, your one almost completely engulfing his own.   
His valve was dripping, but you were still careful not to push him too far. Even as much as Bumblebee whined, pleaded for more, more, he was just so small and his valve was so tight. So kind to him. He could stay beneath you forever, to be completely at your mercy.  
You added one digit, then another, slowly stretching him out. He could barely wrap one hand around your spike. All he wanted was that final stretch, that burning feeling quickly replaced by the pleasure of you fragging him into the ground.   
Still, you took this maddeningly slow. Even as he tried to buck into your digits and strained against you.  
A third digit slowly added and you shuddered at Bee’s moan. So loud, so needy, that sweet tight valve so close to ready for your fat spike.   
You could feel his chassis warming up, the crackling in his field with each motion in and out. Each curl of a digit, each swipe against his anterior node.  
A warm splash of transfluid splashed against your chassis. Even as he sobbed out an apology you stole his words in a kiss, rubbing him through the overload.  
As his valve walls loosely fluttered you sunk in the final fourth digit. Just what you wanted before you were willing to sink him onto your spike.  
Bumblebee whined at the sudden emptiness as you pulled out. Quickly you repositioned onto your knees, Bee’s legs open wide with a ped on either side of your hips. Letting go of his wrists you grabbed a hold of his waist. You hissed as you slowly pulled him onto your spike.   
He was so full, so much of you inside. He needed this, more than energon, more than anything he could think of. Slowly you pulled out before quickly thrusting back in, hitting just the right spots that had Bumblebee’s sight go white.   
You were soft at first, slow and careful. Finally, you listened to him, his pleading for faster, harder, begging for more.   
You were rough, pulling him into each thrust, making his back scrap across the floor as you rutted into him again and again while going as deep as you could with each thrust.  
A static scream and he came again, his valve clenching so much tighter. You groaned and went faster, chasing your own overload.  
Transfluid pumped into him, filling him so much more as your digits began to dent his waist. You held him tight, plugging him as much as you could, preventing all but a small amount of transfluid from gushing out. So much, gallons filling his tiny frame till he felt like he was about to burst.  
With an ex-vent, you finally pulled out.   
He was so empty after being so full, all of you flowing out of him. He wanted to stop it, hold everything deep inside. Too always teeter on the edge of pleasure and discomfort.  
With a shaky hand, he spread his valve for you. Optics so bright, a silent plea his static full voice couldn’t say.   
His soft tired smile was so sweet, his valve still so wet, you just couldn't deny him what he wanted.


	5. Mtmte Megatran is a lil Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megs lays awake thinks of you

Why did you have to be so… So you? Always too kind to him even though he attempted to destroy your planet for his own selfish gains. You had to so determined to speak with him even when he brushed you off at every turn. You had to be so… so soft.

He knew he shouldn’t be so enamored with you, a small human that never asked for a former warlord to fall for them. Such a small, adorable, smart…

He gripped the sides of his berth in frustration. He was trying to recharge not fantasize about the ship’s human! He barely recharged as is but now? All he could think was you. Why must you haunt him this way?

What had he done to deserve this?

What had he done to deserve you?

Nothing. Less than nothing. He was the worst and had he met you even a year prior he would have crushed you beneath his ped with his only afterthought being the disgusting mess he would have to clean off his person. But now he couldn’t bear to think of you being in pain. You were so perfect. You deserved to be so happy. Maybe with someone of your own species?

No. The thought of someone else being with you sent a jolt of jealousy and possessiveness through him like lightning. If he can’t have you no one could have you. Others wouldn’t be able to appreciate you as he would. No one could love you like he would.

The metal of the berth creaked in protest as his servos clenched down on the metal. Large dents forming as his grip tightened.

Sitting up he removed the recharging cables. Clearly, all he was doing was wasting time and damaging his berth by just laying here. But what else would he do? All he could think of was you. Your soft lips as you cheerily wished him a good morning. Those beautiful eyes that shown brighter than any star he had seen in all the millions of years in existence. Your laugh when Rodimus attempted to do a backfield into the captain chair and ended up getting his finial stuck in said chair.

Primus was there anything about you that didn’t memorize him. He tried to think of something, anything. Yet every imperfection was just another thing he loved so much about you.

His fans were on full blast now. His frame felt like it was burning. Did you even know you had this effect on him? You could never love someone like him. He was a monster.

How could someone like you love him? He would have to love you from the sidelines and ensure that you didn’t fall for any other. You weren’t gullible, so any lie he would say would most likely be seen through. Anything he wanted to convince you of would have to be genuine. Such a thing wouldn’t be too difficult, he would just need to make other's faults more obvious to you. After all, how could a co-caption that played dead when asked a difficult question be worth your time? A barkeep that seemed to always talk just to hear his own voice and often talked about humans so much that it wasn’t a stretch that he only truly liked you because of the novelty of you being human? A mech so obsessed with rules it at times bordered on a fetish?

Primus, he truly was the worst. Manipulate you so you hated everyone around you except him? If It went wrong and you found this out you truly would hate him. But then again things could go right and he would be able to have you all to himself. Was he really willing to risk that?

He already knew the answer to that.

You just had to be so damned perfect, didn’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how close this was to being a guilty wank when I wrote it?


	6. Tfa Optimus Gets Caught Wanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the title

Optimus had made a habit of watching over you like a hawk lately. You asked why and he gave the obvious lie that he just wanted to make sure you didn’t get squished. He didn’t watch Sari like that and she was half your size. As of now you and bee were playing a platforming game together for about an hour now while Optimus watched you two.   
You weren’t very good. You were quite shitty at the game as a matter a fact. Though you were currently stuck on one level and refused to let Bumblebee have his turn till you beat it. You just needed to get over this one pit. You knew how to do it too, just use the bounce blocks while avoiding the flying enemies and you would finish the level. Though that was easier said than done considering you missed one of the blocks and fell into the pit of spikes for the hundredth time.  
“God damn it! I got spiked again. I was sooo close.” You spoke with an exasperated groan. Bee started laughing almost immediately.  
“Well from how much you jump on those spikes you really seem to enjoy it,” Bee spoke in teasing tone and kept giggling. You ignored him and restarted the level but he wouldn’t let up. He kept teasing you while using the spike as an innuendo. Was it really their word for dick?  
“Oh fuck me!” You fell into the pit. Again. You threw the controller across the room in a fit of rage.  
“Is that an invitation?” Bumblebee waggled his eyebrows at you.   
“Bee! Behave yourself!” Optimus shouted. His posture made it seem like he was extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
“What? I was only joking,” He gave a shrug and a smile but dropped it when he saw Optimus glaring at him. You could practically see the sweat drop as he went to grab the controller off the floor.  
“Anyway, you rage quit so it’s my turn!” He was speaking quickly and turned his entire focus towards the game. You turned to Optimus but he stopped his glare before you could see it. He still looked uncomfortable as he shifted weight from ped to ped.  
“Hey Op, are you okay?” He turned to you as a concerned expression spread across your face.  
“Ya, I um. I’m fine. I just remembered I... I have something I need to take care of,” He rushed out of the room before he stutters another word. You turned back to the screen to see that Bee had beaten the level. With a sigh, you got up and decided to see what was so urgent with Optimus. Something was definitely off and you had a bad feeling about it.  
You checked every room in the base but left his quarters for last. After all, you had never been in his quarters before and if whatever it must be personal if it’s in his room. But you wanted to make sure he was okay so you cautiously approached his berthroom. Raising a fist to knock you heard a muffled noise. You couldn’t make out exactly what it was but you were pretty sure it was Optimus. With three quick pounds, you called out his name.  
“Optimus! Optimus, you okay in there?” You waited for a moment for a response and got one in the form of a muffled shout of your name. Was he hurt? Quickly you pulled the door away and burst in.  
You saw him in the corner legs spread wide with his dick in his servos. His optics lit up as they spotted you and he shuttered. His servos quickened pace as he called out to you. He seemed so desperate before you.  
“Please! Please I need you!” he calls out your name again as a jolt of pleasure runs through his frame. He was begging so hard. He was begging for you. Shouting your name again and again. What were you supposed to do now? You hadn’t been mentally prepared for this.  
Is this really why he watched over you so closely all the time?


	7. You get caught wanking it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfp Megs walks in on you this time. Not much else to say

Megatron sat on his throne only half listening to Shockwave as he presented his latest findings. He knew this was important since this would aid in determining whether the Decepticons would have an army of Predacons or not but his mind was elsewhere.

He had only had his pet for a few months but he truly had become more attached to them as the days passed. The only human he cared about and they were his and his alone now. It really became difficult to focus at times when you were always patiently waiting in his berthroom at the end of the day.

“Excuse me Megatron but are you seem rather distracted as of late. Are you still listening?” Megatron was pulled back to reality by his name. Apparently, Shockwave had noticed his wandering processor.

“Yes yes continue on Shockwave,” He waved his servo in the air in a general hurry-up motion and Shockwave continued to prattle on about how the Predacons protoforms were developing. Primus, with such a monotone voice as Shockwave’s he could put sparklings to sleep with how boring he sounded at times. Thankfully Soundwave approached the two with an air of urgency about him. Megatron held up a servo to quiet Shockwave.

“What is it you need Soundwave,”

“Your pet human requires your assistance Lord Megatron,” The various spliced together clips of words drew his full attention from the warlord. Since his human was confined to only his personal quarters for a myriad of reasons whenever Megatron was away it was Soundwave’s duty to ensure that you didn’t attempt to escape and that all your needs were met.

“Why is that? Why can’t you handle it?” If he didn’t know any better Megs would say that Shockwave was rather annoyed by the interruption by the tone he used. Soundwave though only responded by playing a short audio clip of you calling out his name. The emotion you spoke was unreadable but seemed urgent.

Megatron rose from his throne as he spoke. “You shall continue your report at a later point Shockwave,” So he began to speed walk towards his berthroom. several situations plagued his possessor that by the time he reached the intended destination he was sprinting at full speed.

Quickly he typed in the code to the door and rushed through the entryway prepared for anything.

Or almost anything. He had not exactly been prepared for this. He quickly spotted you with a hand between your legs in the middle of moaning out his name. Your expression went from one filled with lust to a horrified and embarrassed one and you quickly began throwing blankets around yourself in an attempt to cover what you were doing. That look in your eyes while groaning as fast as he saw it still shot heat between his own legs as he looked upon you.

He chuckled as a sharp-toothed grin spread across his faceplate. “No need to stop on my account. In fact, I could even help with that if you would allow,”


	8. Megatron's Pet is Still Okay With This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries to degrade you further and fails

Megatron held a studded collar and leash in his servo. He has been trying to do anything to get any response from you. Anything, anger, disgust, announce, anything other than casual passive compliance you always had.

His latest attempt, to stop providing clean cloths to you, only resulted in you just not wearing anything but a pair of boxers. You even commented that it was nice to have an excuse to be topless all the time. Before that, he only provided raw top ramen that he had stolen from a semi-truck that was on its way to delivering it somewhere. You just ate it and thanked him for the crunchy food since you liked the texture. He even saw you try and snort a flavor packet once just for the hell of it. Before that, he kept you in a 6X6X6 foot cage but you still didn’t seem to care. It’s not like you were going anywhere anyway you said.

If this, treating you like an actual pet and putting you on a leash, didn’t work he’d have to get especially creative.

He entered the room and saw you, laying as sprawled as you could in the cage wearing a pair of plaid boxers and crunching on raw ramen, and gave a cough to announce his presence. You turned to him and held out two fingers, a ‘peace sign’ he had learned it was called.

“You must wear this at all times,” He dropped the leash and collar between the bars of the cage. You picked it up and turned it over in your small hands. A smile grew wide across your face as you laughed.

“Wow, I didn’t think you were into this type of thing Megs,” You looked at him again and laughed at his confused expression.

“What are you talking about?” He seemed annoyed as he glared down at you.

“Pet play? Possibly humiliation too considering al your attempts to humiliate me. Never thought the ‘Mighty Megatron’ would get off to having a pet human in a leash but I guess you learn a new thing every day,” You smirked at him as you placed the collar around your neck.

This is not what he had expected. You even found it humorous. You had to be messing with him now. No human would be okay with this yet you took everything in stride. He stood, looking at you in disbelief as you laughed at his befuddlement.

“What? Am I just too sexy for you to handle in this studded collar you got me?” You propped up a leg on a bar of the cage. A playful eye waggle as tried to figure out what to say.

“Why? Why are you like this?”


End file.
